


Treasure Hunt

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh My God, and some comedy maybe because i'm a clown, diabetes inducing kinda fluff, i honestly wrote this just for my own personal pleasure, moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: Donghyuk's moles spread all over his skin like the stars on the sky or like drops of paint over a blank canvas.Yunhyeong liked to think of them as X on a map, marking where he should leave kisses.





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay. So I happen to have a certain _affinity_ for Donghyuk's moles, and I wanted to put all of that into a fic, of course starring my actual _parents_. Actually all of the moles mentioned in the following work are moles Donghyuk indeed has, so here's a [thread](https://twitter.com/ssongcheIin/status/1089358114116243457) for reference.
> 
> Special thanks to Y for her sweet feedback, and to D for her always motivational enthusiasm ♡

The first mole Yunhyeong ever spotted on Donghyuk was the one on the back of his neck, way before they even became boyfriends. Yunhyeong would sit behind him during their Modern History of Asian Politics class, and his classmate's back seemed far more interesting than his professor's lecture. He would just get zone out counting how many necklaces he was wearing that day, or how many piercings he had on his ears, but once spring came and his classmate stopped wearing turtlenecks, he noticed the spot on he neck and he couldn't stop.

It was so round, not too big and not to small, a really nice mole. He wondered if getting so lost in a mole was kind of creepy or just a product of his boredom during class, but it was almost hypnotic. It was pretty, and he wondered if the guy sitting in front of him had more hidden under the rest of his clothes (which of course was nothing but mere curiosity, not that he wanted to find out.)

It was one of the times Yunhyeong was resting his head on his hand, eyes fixed on the spot with his mind completely blank, when Donghyuk first spoke to him. Yunhyeong's special ability was completely zoning out to the point the voice of the professor would not even reach his ears, and was still sitting there with his lost eyes until he noticed the mole was out of sight. He jumped on his seat when he found his classmate looking at him, as if he expecting the answer of a question he didn't hear.

"Hi! Yes, I'm sorry, I was kind of lost. Did you ask me something?" Yunhyeong said, sitting straight.

"You didn't even hear the professor?" the guy in front of him said with a chuckle. "He told us to make pairs for the upcoming presentation, but I don't really know anyone in this class and you're the first person I saw..." Yunhyeong had no idea what presentation he was talking about and _fuck, maybe I should've read the syllabus_. The other reacted after long seconds of silence. "If you have a partner already don't worry! I can look for someone el-"

"No! No, I'm sorry I'm just completely lost but yes! Yes. Let's be partners!" Yunhyeong said with a smile, getting one from the guy in front of in reply.

"Great! I’m Donghyuk by the way.” And so, the owner of the pretty mole had a name in his head. Maybe Yunhyeong should name the mole too.

 _First focus on stop being a weirdo and reply._ Yes, that’s what he should do. 

"Great! I’m Yunhyeong” he introduced himself with a sincere smile. “Also mmm. What presentation?"

—

The second mole Yunhyeong spotted on Donghyuk was the one on his cheek. It was during one of their meetings for their presentation (Yunhyeong was working harder on it so Donghyuk wouldn't regret asking him to be partners), and whenever he looked at his side to see the guy typing furiously on his laptop, he would get distracted by the little dot on his face.

While Donghyuk was focused (and Yunhyeong was being a creep), he'd think what would it be like to kiss the mole, same colour as the iced americano sitting in front of him. Maybe that's when he started having a crush on the other (or when he _realized_ he had have one for quite a few weeks), after countless times wondering what his cheek would feel like under his lips.

_No, not his cheek. The mole on it._

"Hyung?" Donghyuk asked, getting him out of his trance. 

"What?" Yunhyeong questioned sitting straight. Oh, he was staring straight at Donghyuk’s goddamn face less than fifty centimeters away from him while resting his head on his hand and completely neglecting his laptop in front of him.

"I don't know, you are the one staring at me."

"No, I wasn’t.” If he was going to look like a dumbass he was going to _commit_.

"Yes, you were."

"I was staring at the window behind you," Yunhyeong excused himself while clearing his throat, pointing at it with a head movement. “Cute dog passing by.”

"We are on third floor, we can’t even see the street" Donghyuk teased, rising one eyebrow.

"Oh my god Donghyuk can you stop changing the subject?” Yunhyeong complained with fake exasperation. “I'm looking for references on the role of dictatorship in the development of the country," he said shaking his head, going back to his laptop with his lips pursed trying to hold back a smile.

"You were staring at me," his partner said one last time, rising his eyebrows and tilting his head as he went back to typing.

"I was _not_."

Both went back to typing on the computer, a repressed laugh coming out of each of them, an unspoken joke only they would understand hanging in the air. They could notice the other's smile with their peripheral view, but stayed quiet as they kept working on their project. 

—

He then noticed the mole Donghyuk had on his chin. After sitting at the coffee shop for three hours straight, both completely drained but their presentation finally ready, they stayed there for a while more, too tired to go back home just yet. They ordered another coffee, Donghyuk a mochaccino with extra whipped cream, and Yunhyeong a strawberry latte.

They weren't even talking, but rather just sitting on a bench outside the shop, staring at the street completely exhausted as they sipped on their drinks quietly. They were comfortable enough with each other already to be in silence without it being awkward. 

Yunhyeong once again turned to look at Donghyuk, now completely shamelessly. It had become their own inner joke, Yunhyeong would look at him, Donghyuk would ask what he was staring at and he would come out with the most stupid excuse, unbelievable enough so that Donghyuk would know he was, in fact, lost in the others face. There was no point in denying he liked (staring at) him, and the other just accepted the fact and let him do it. Other than the mole on his cheek, Yunhyeong also started noticing how pretty his eyelashes were, how his ears would sometimes move unwillingly or the way Donghyuk would pout when he was thinking.

This time, though, he did have an excuse to look at him.

"Now what?" Donghyuk asked, eyes lost on the pavement. He was probably expecting an answer like that he _just might have seen an ovni passing by, not shitting you this time_ , but this time Yunhyeong told him the truth instead. 

"You have whipped cream on your chin," Yunhyeong replied, the straw of his latte loosely on his lips. Donghyuk moved his head to face him.

"Then why don’t you clean it up?" He said that in a monotonous tone, not a hint of tease on it but still with all the intention of seeing how the other would react. It was obvious they liked each other, but they were still testing the waters.

Yunhyeong simply raised his thumb to Donghyuk's chin, cleaning the whipped cream and uncovering the beauty spot there almost as if it was waiting to be discovered by him. Seconds passed as he keep staring at it, and once again Donghyuk's voice brought him back to reality.

"Do I still have some left?"

"Ah. No, no," Yunhyeong answered, staring back at the street in front of them and licking the whipped cream off his thumb. He wondered if it was normal that he wanted to kiss that spot even more than he wanted to kiss Donghyuk’s lips.

 _Next time I should clean it with my lips_ , he thought. The thought sounded specially loud in his head. _Wait, what?_

"What?" he asked looking at Donghyuk with his eyes wide open.

"I said next time you should clean it with your lips," he said shrugging his shoulders, without looking back at the guy sitting next to him. 

And maybe that was the final answer to a question Yunhyeong had been asking with his stares, getting slight replies with Donghyuk’s smiles. 

“I actually think you have some left right _there_.”

“No, you lost your chance today,” Donghyuk told him right before sipping on his coffee again carefully enough so that he wouldn’t get whipped cream on him again.

Yunhyeong sighed in defeat, letting out a laugh in the process as he let his head down. “Okay, next time I will.”

— 

It wasn’t long after that when Yunhyeong formally asked Donghyuk out on a date, right as they were walking out of the classroom after their presentation. It didn’t even represent a big percentage of their final grade, but they had decided to outdo themselves, even matching their outfits with the color scheme of the Powerpoint, black and burgundy. Once they were done, they saw the hint of a smile on their professors face, and they knew they had nailed it.

“Man, I hope we get an A,” Donghyuk sighed, fixing his bag on his shoulder. 

“Go out with me,” Yunhyeong said without hesitation. It wasn’t even a question, because he was not expecting a no for an answer. 

He felt the way Donghyuk’s breath hitched at the sudden request, his pace slowing down for a second before he cleared his throat and tried to reply as composed as possible.

“I will go out with you if we get an A,” he told him with a teasing smile. Of course he would say yes, he had been waiting for thing moment since the beginning of the semester every time he felt the piercing stare of his classmate behind him, but he wasn’t going to sound that _desperate_. Yunhyeong let out breathy laugh as he rolled his eyes. “What?”

“You’re gonna go out with me anyways.”

Donghyuk faked offense and let out a sarcastic laugh. “You are way too confident in yourself,” he said shaking his head, “I was going to, but see? Now I don’t wanna.”

And yet there they were outside Donghyuk’s apartment complex the following day at 2am. Yunhyeong offered to walk him home after their date, hours at the arcade after eating pizza with beer, all of it Donghyuk’s suggestion. _I thought you didn’t want to go out with me?_ Yunhyeong teased, _Well if I’m going against my will at least I wanna do something fun_ , was Donghyuk’s reply. 

And Yunhyeong couldn’t say he did not expect the outcome of the date, because their current situation had been in his plans all the time. They were partially hidden by the bushes on the front entrance, trying to quiet the other’s laugh so they wouldn’t wake up the neighbors. Well, trying to quiet their laughs with their mouths.

Or in simpler words, they were full on making out.

One of them would laugh in the middle of the kiss, and the other would follow. _Shhh, someone’s gonna hear us_ , one would say as their mouths found each other like a magnet, tongues tangling once again. 

“So does this mean I get another date?” Yunhyeong asked against Donghyuk’s lips, leaving bare millimeters so that his voice would come out in a breath. He took Donghyuk’s eager kisses and soft “uhum” in between them as a yes.

Just as Yunhyeong started deepening the kiss, cupping Donghyuk’s face with his hand, they were startled by a sound behind them, the youngest accidentally biting Yunhyeong’s lip when he jumped in surprise. He closed his eyes ready for Mrs. Yoo scolding but only heard the neighborhood’s cat come out of the bushes, looking at them in disapproval as it walked back into the night.

“Fucking cat-” he stopped when he saw Yunhyeong’s bruised lip. “Oh god I’m so sorry,” he apologized, grabbing Yunhyeong’s face and kissing the spot in an attempt to ease the pain. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It still hurts, can you kiss it some more?” Yunhyeong said with a pout, and Donghyuk gave in on his game, this time kissing his lip more slowly. “It still hurts,” he said once again, and Donghyuk smiled, hooking his arms over Yunhyeong neck as he held onto his waist. The oldest smiled and he kissed him back, drowning further into Donghyuk’s mouth. _Were they ever going to stop? Gosh._ “Don’t you have a 9am lecture tomorrow, by the way?” he asked after some more minutes of making out, when he gained enough willpower to separate his mouth from the other’s.

Donghyuk let out a soft whine in return. “You wanna leave already?” he asked with sad puppy eyes.

“No, but I want you to rest,” Yunhyeong said as he brushed his thumb against Donghyuk’s swollen bottom lip. Okay, he didn’t want him to rest but he still wanted to do be a good influence. He would make out with him the entire night otherwise.

Donghyuk sighed, pulling Yunhyeong closer —as if that were possible— to kiss him one last time. “Fine,” he said sadly, separating himself. “See you on thursday?” Okay, now Yunhyeong was regretting trying to be a good influence.

“See you,” Yunhyeong replied with a smile. Donghyuk walked two steps before Yunhyeong grabbed his hand. “Wait, wait,” the younger couldn’t even react, Yunhyeong pulling him closer and kissing his cheek before letting him go again. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks,” he sighed with a pleased look. “Okay, see you!” he said as he waved goodbye walking to the street. 

“What was that?” Donghyuk asked before Yunhyeong got too far not to hear him, and the other just shrugged his shoulders without turning back. 

“Just claiming the first X on the map!” he responded turning his head back just enough to give Donghyuk a wink, and kept walking without slowing down his pace.

He still heard Donghyuk’s laugh followed by a “ _what the fuck?_ ” before he turned around the corner on the way to his house.

—

The “getting to know each other” stage didn’t last long, and soon after they became official boyfriends. Maybe it was because they were on their honeymoon stage, but everything seemed so bright at the moment. They felt so hard and fast, the only thing to do was to keep with the flow, balancing said speed with slow kisses and long nights together talking on the phone while their textbooks laid open waiting to be studied.

Donghyuk stopped asking whenever Yunhyeong kissed his cheek (he actually _expected_ him to do so), and Yunhyeong wished he knew how _fucking adorable_ he looked whenever he closed his eyes and smiled when Yunhyeong kissed the spot, sometimes just a quick peck, other times a loud wet kiss that would make Donghyuk whine as he cleaned the spot with his sweater paws. _So fucking cute_.

When the days got warmer, they found themselves eating ice cream at the park. Yunhyeong couldn’t even think dirty of the kitten licks Donghyuk was giving to his ice cream ball because he actually looked like a small squirrel as he munched on the cone, looking nowhere complete lost in his dessert. That’s when the chance Yunhyeong had been waiting for came as a gift from heaven, a drop of ice cream falling exactly on the mole Donghyuk had on his chin. 

“Dong,” Yunhyeong called, and as soon as Donghyuk turned to look at him he grabbed his jaw and got closer, closing his lips on Donghyuk’s chin to lick the ice cream off. Donghyuk froze on the spot despite the hot temperature. “I wasn’t gonna miss that chance. Also that’s two Xs, treasure hunt going great.” Donghyuk felt like an ice cream himself, melting whenever Yunhyeong looked at him that way. 

“Hyung, what does that _mean_?” he asked in a whiny voice, but he only got a laugh in reply. Donghyuk accepted his boyfriend was weird and cryptic, and he sighed as they fell into a comfortable silence once again. For a few seconds, only, because Donghyuk simply couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Okay but what if I drop ice cream on my pants.”

Yunhyeong laughed out loud, and his boyfriend followed because how could such cute laugh not be contagious? 

“Well, then you would have dirty pants all day because I won’t do that at a park,” he replied.

“Fair.”

—

The third X on the map Yunhyeong claimed was actually the first one he spotted, all those weeks ago when he just wanted to block his lecturer’s words from getting to his brain and accidentally ended up having a crush and dating his classmate, _oops_.

He and Donghyuk were fighting to get to the only swing available at the park, Donghyuk trying to run to it but Yunhyeong trying to stop him because _no_ , _he wanted the goddamn swing._ So now Donghyuk was struggling to get out of Yunhyeong’s hold as he grabbed him from behind. Maybe not the most romantic back hug, but that’s what they had.

Being so close to the back of his neck, though, only made Yunhyeong get distracted by the first thing he noticed about Donghyuk, the first thing that caught his eye hypnotizing him once again. So he simply went for it and kissed it, just softly pressing his lips against Donghyuk’s nape, making him freeze in his hold. What was almost a _lucha libre_ kind of lock became a proper back hug, Yunhyeong moving his arms to circle Donghyuk’s waist from behind. He moved his lips away from Donghyuk’s mole to press his cheek against the back of his shoulder, closing his eyes as he felt the comfort of his boyfriend’s inviting back.

“Is getting cuddly so suddenly your strategy to keep me away from the swing?” Donghyuk asked in a breath. It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying the sudden skinship, his stomach actually flipped backwards and the butterflies inside it felt like birds instead, but he was still surprised. Yunhyeong was always affectionate, but never this much in a public (even if it was empty) place.

“Maybe,” Yunhyeong replied, moving his mouth back to Donghyuk’s nape. “Do you mind?” he asked in a low voice as his lips tickled the spot, hot breath hitting Donghyuk’s skin.

“ _Hyung,_ ” his voice came out as a soft whine. “Not the place…”

Yunhyeong’s laugh against his neck sent a shiver down his spine, and the oldest hugged him so hard he almost left him without air, pressing a loud kiss on the mole again and finally letting him go. “Go play on the swing,” he said as he smiled brightly at Donghyuk. “You’re too cute, so I’ll let you win just today.”

It took a couple of seconds for Donghyuk to compose himself. It was not the swing he wanted to play with now, but he went anyways just because Yunhyeong let him win. Yunhyeong sat on the ground as he swung, resting his head on his knees as he hugged his legs close to his chest.

“I was just claiming another X on the map,” he said to himself, smiling at Donghyuk’s happy face as he went up, eyes closing when the wind hit his face.

—

He started getting what Yunhyeong was all about soon enough. He didn’t realize at first when Yunhyeong ‘missed’ his lips and kissed his chin instead, and he had gotten used to kisses all over his face. He was yet to get used to Yunhyeong soft lips against his nape in the most inappropriate moments, though, but he still let them pass. 

But sometimes Yunhyeong would just grab his arm and kiss the most random place, until he started noticing it was his _moles_ Yunhyeong was kissing. He noticed the pattern; it wasn’t kisses all over his face but always on the same spots, and he looked at himself against a mirror only to notice the mole on the back of his neck. _Oh, that makes sense._

The first time they were alone in Donghyuk’s room, though, _t_ _hat first time,_ was when everything fell into place. Their make out session got heated soon enough, and it was Donghyuk who took off Yunhyeong’s shirt first, almost ripping it apart as he struggled with it while trying not to break the kiss. He ran his hands down Yunhyeong’s back, who was on top of him, and whined when the oldest broke the kiss but still let him take his shirt off as well.

As soon as his top clothes were off he was ready to have his boyfriend kissing him eagerly again, but Yunhyeong was sitting on his legs, frozen, staring down at him with a hard to read expression; eyes going from his belly button all the way up to his chest, and back. And suddenly _every single one_ of his insecurities hit him on the spot. 

_Oh my god, do I really look that bad? Fuck. This was a mistake._ His heart was beating so fast on his chest and every second Yunhyeong stared at him felt like a heavier weight in his chest, but as his hand moved to grab his shirt and put it back on, Donghyuk felt all of Yunhyeong’s weight falling on top of him, leaving him without breath for a second. _What the fuck is going on?_

Yunhyeong hid his face on the crook of Donghyuk’s neck, and his fake sobs left the younger more confused than before. “Hyung? Wh —”

“I can’t be this lucky, _I can’t_ ,” he mumbled against his neck, and straightened up again to grab Donghyuk’s face and kiss him even more enthusiastically. “God, I see what you’ve done for me,” he said to himself, and Donghyuk laughed against his lips.

“Why are you so _weird_? You’re scaring me.”

“God I love you, have I told you I love you?” he told him in between kisses. 

“ _Actually this is the first time_ ,” Donghyuk’s voice came out so _weak_ , because he really had no idea what was going on and his boyfriend just told him he loved him after seeing him shirtless for the first time and everything was actually quite confusing at the moment.

“Now you know.” Yunhyeong sat up again, resting his hands on Donghyuk’s stomach for balance. “Can I do something?” he asked in a breath, his voice coming out so low Donghyuk felt like a balloon losing all its air, not enough of it on his lungs to articulate words so he just agreed with a nod.

Yunhyeong went down and _fuck I’m not ready for a blowjob just yet_ , but he only felt Yunhyeong placing a soft kiss a few centimeters over the waistband of his sweatpants, getting a soft moan out of Donghyuk. Then another one on the side of his stomach. And another one on his ribs. _Ah._

“Are those the Xs on the map you’ve been talking about?” Donghyuk managed to ask, surprised his voice was even audible considering how weak it came out. Yunhyeong didn’t say a word, but he replied with a low hum as he kissed one of the moles Donghyuk had on his shoulder. “I have many.”

Yunhyeong replied by leaving a trail of kisses from Donghyuk’s collarbone all the way up to his lips again — making a quick stop on his chin, of course. Donghyuk felt he was melting under Yunhyeong’s hot mouth. “I have to find them all to get the big treasure,” he muttered, catching his mouth once again.

And moments like these were when Donghyuk knew that no matter how in love he felt, and how intimate the instant between he and his boyfriend was, his ability to fucking _ruin the moment_ was always bigger. “God, you’re so cheesy. If the big treasure is fucking, you don’t have to be so dramatic about it.”

Yunhyeong let out a loud laugh, falling on his side next to where Donghyuk was laying. The younger changed his position to face him, hugging him by the waist and looking for his lips once again, although kissing was quite hard with their laughter in between.

Yunhyeong broke the kiss to rest his head on the pillow and just stare at him. “ _You_ are the big treasure, why do you ruin the romanticism?”

“Then you don’t have to look for that because you already have me,” Donghyuk said as he hugged him closer, tangling their legs. 

“And I’m the corny one,” Yunhyeong huffed with an eye roll.

“You started it!”

“So you don’t want me to kiss your moles anymore?” Yunhyeong asked with a pout.

“I never said that. I just implied I am horny, but you can keep kissing all of them as much as you want to,” Donghyuk told him as he brushed his lip with his thumb. “I might even have some in places too hidden for me to see them, why don’t you keep on with your treasure hunt?” he said, his voice getting so low Yunhyeong felt a goosebump all over his body, blood rushing _down_.

“I’m excited to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with the way it came out, so I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated ♡
> 
> Love, M.


End file.
